The invention concerns a measuring process and device for determining the solid materials load of a centrifuge cylinder, particularly for use in reprocessing installations, for separation of non-soluble solid particles of fuel solutions.
In reprocessing installations, it is necessary for operational planning and for purposes of nuclear fuels monitoring, to monitor chronogically the quantity of solid materials which exist in the centrifuge cylinder. The monitoring and determination of the quantity of solid materials should be possible both while the centrifuge is operating and while it is stationary.